Dunk Dunk Dun
"Dunk Dunk Dun" is the twenty-third episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on March 1, 2015. Characters *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Lombardo *Nestor *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Hugh the Penguin *Black the Chinstrap Penguin *White the Chinstrap Penguin *King Zoro *Shouty (Minor, None Speaking) *Princess Kindsay *Lord Guro (the main antagonist) *Seller (minor) *Mumble (minor) *Phoenix (mentioned) *Erik (mentioned) Transcript (In Adelie-Land, Ramón was catching some fish to Carmen) *Ramón: Car...men...i did it. *Carmen: Thanks, but you can have it. *Ramón: *slurp the fishes* What? I just gave you some. *Carmen: No thanks, i don't need to. *Hugh: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Hugh? *Hugh: Did you know that Mumble's son Erik is getting popular when the ladies are being with him? I spy it during my day. *Ramón: You did WHAT?!? *Hugh: Carmen, he's the ladies' man. *Ramón: You are the man lady. (As chinstrap penguins far-walkers are arriving with their horns playing, an adelie penguin named King Zoro arrives to see Lovelace) *Lovelace: What brings you here? *King Zoro: Dear Lovelace my son- *Sven: What? Lovelace has a family back here? *Lovelace: He's my adopted dad! *King Zoro: Dear Lovelace my son, we have arrive to pick you up and take you to the city of Arbragah. *Ramón: Yes! We want to come. *King Zoro: *looks at Ramón* NOT YOU! *Ramón: What? *King Zoro: Hey? You must be Ramón, i heard that your home Adélie Village got destroyed by an earthquake. *Ramón: Please, don't hurt me. *King Zoro: I won't. *Ramón: Thanks, this is Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and Carmen. *Hugh: I'm Hugh. *King Zoro: Ladies and Gentleman, for the return of my adopted son Lovelace, we will take a huge vacation to Arbragah and we are getting ready to move! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: I'm guessing, we won't see Mumble for a week. *King Zoro: Let's go to Arbragah! *Raul: Ramón, go to Penguin-Land and tell Mumble that you will be on vacation for a long time. *Ramón: I will. (Everyone was moving on, Ramón is running to find where Penguin-Land is. He found it where he met Mumble) *Mumble: What a beautiful day. *Ramón: Hey Mumble! *Mumble: Ramón? *Ramón: Just to let you know that i won't see you next week, because we're off to vacation for a long time. *Mumble: Ok. I hope you have a good time there. I have to get Phoenix to babysit Erik while i'm off to the shore with my buddy Seymour. *Ramón: Thanks. Good luck meeting off with Seymour. *Mumble: I will. Have fun there. (In the gate sction of Arbragah) *King Zoro: There it is. *Lovelace: Why is the gate closed? *Carmen: Yeah, why is the gate closed? *King Zoro: I'll show you the praise, "OPEN SESAME". (The gate open to show a beautiful town of Arbragah) *Lovelace: Wow, i remember this place. *Ramón: Look similar to home. *Hugh: Yeah, that seems a bit nice. *King Zoro: Since my evil brother Guro is trying to destroy the whole town, you need our help to stop him. *Nestor: Watch and a learn bigboy. *Ramón: Guys, i'm back, what do we have here? *Sven: Just entering. (Some indian music was playing when everyone is entering the town of Arbragah) *Lovelace: Zoro, where are we going? *King Zoro: We are going to my palace to visit my daughter. *Lovelace: I have a sister? *King Zoro: Yes, everyone has a sister for adelie penguins. *Sven: I know a guy named Lars, he has a sister named Girta. *King Zoro: I know. *Hugh: What is this place? *Ramón: It's a Adelie, Chinstrap, and Gentoo penguin colony. (Gentoo penguin chicks were running along in a line) *King Zoro: Now we can move on. *Hugh: Let's go. *Lovelace: We don't want to miss out on everything. (In the palace) *Ramón: This palace looks awazing. *Raul: Even wonderful. *Hugh: Yeah, it is. I think that we could also have some tickle fun while we're here as well. *???: Dad! *King Zoro: Princess Kindsay. *Kindsay: We finally found him. *Lovelace: Kindsay? *King Zoro: Lovelace, this is your adopted sister, Kindsay. *Lovelace: Hi there. *King Zoro: Kindsay, we have some visitors you would like to meet. *Ramón: I'm Ramón. *Raul: I'm Raul. *Rinaldo: I'm Rinaldo. *Nestor: I'm Nestor. *Lombardo: I'm Lombardo. *Carmen: I'm Carmen. (Five minutes later after saying their names) *Black: I'm Black. *White: I'm White. *Hugh: And i'm Hugh. *Sven: Don't forget, i'm Sven and this is my partner Lovelace. *King Zoro: Very well. *???: How kind of you brother. *King Zoro: Lovelace, this is your uncle Guro. *Lord Guro: Oh Lovelace, it's so good to see you my dear. I have heard that you created Adelie-Land. *Lovelace: It's the other one that was spotted for years. *Lord Guro: I never heard of that. *Hugh: You know what, we live in Nueva Adelie. *Lord Guro: What? *Hugh: It's another name for Adelie-Land or New Adelie-Land. *Lord Guro: Very kind. *Ramón: Now, this is going to be fun. *Hugh: It will be if there are no problems. (As Lovelace stayed, everyone is exploring this wonderful town of Arbragah) *Ramón: Do you know how much i loved this place? *Hugh: A lot, the aliens won't come to destroy everything. *Raul: Even so, why don't we get clothes, like Lovelace wears? *Hugh: He wear a rainbow sweater like always. *Nestor: I agree with Hugh. *Hugh: Hm, you know, I hope there is a place where we can go to get tickled. *Ramón: Let us go inside. *Raul: Okay. *Hugh: But where are you guys going? (Inside the clothes place) *Seller: This is the stone, you will use it as your refreshment. *Everyone: *applause* *Hugh: Amigos, i'm on the window. *Ramón: Why are you looking at us? *Hugh: Well, i can do better than that. *Raul: Ooh, clothes. *Nestor: No! *Seller: Quiet you five! (The Amigos freeze whatever they doing) *Hugh: Um.........hi? *Seller: Come inside. *Hugh: No thanks. *Seller: So, the stone is created from a rock, i found it on a rocky mountain when the earthquake is breaking apart. *Ramón: Now, let get the clothes. *Hugh: As your friend, I recommend you be patient. *Ramón: No, we forget it! (The Amigos put on their indian clothes and use magic powder to disappear by magic) *Hugh: AAHHH!!! *Seller: And that the way, the stone would- (The music "Tunak Tunak Tun" was playing when everyone (adelies, chinstraps, magellanic and littles) was looking at the sky with five elements appearing) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da (Ramón first appear as the fire element. Second Raul as the water element. Third Rinaldo as the rock element. Fourth Nestor as the wind element and fifth Lombardo as the leaf element) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da (Raul and Rinaldo stared to sing together) Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar soode dil de pukar Aaja karle ye pyar (Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar soode dil de pukar Aaja karle ye pyar) Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar soode dil de pukar Aaja karle ye pyar (Dholna, vaje tumbe val taar soode dil de pukar Aaja karle ye pyar) Dholna... (Everyone is gasped by the music while the Amigos sing together with Ramón forming a fire ball as Hugh is jumping on the rocks) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da (Water and Fire were battling as the leafs were growing with Ramón doing his fin up and down and Raul put his fin to his best friend Ramón) Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi (Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi) Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi (Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi) Soonn yaara bole ek tara Mehndi Da Yaara (Hugh landed on the rock when the Amigos are singing to him by making him shocked) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da (The wind makes a tornado with everyone covering themselves and the seller. The Amigos are seen dancing in the tornado) Dholna Kadeh Mere Nal Hass Mainu Dil Valli Dass Nahin Taan Teri Meri Bass (Dholna Kadeh Mere Nal Hass Mainu Dil Valli Dass Nahin Taan Teri Meri Bass) Dholna Kadeh Mere Nal Hass Mainu Dil Valli Dass Nahin Taan Teri Meri Bass (Dholna Kadeh Mere Nal Hass Mainu Dil Valli Dass Nahin Taan Teri Meri Bass) Dholna... (The Amigos landed on land) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da (The Amigos danced with Hugh) Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi (Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi) Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi (Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi) Soonn yaara bole ek tara Mehndi Da Yaara (Hugh stopped dancing with the Amigos and they started to dance more) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da (Everyone to walking to the Amigos) Dholna Tu Chann Mein Chakor Sadde Varga Na Hor Rab Hath Saddi Dor (Dholna Tu Chann Mein Chakor Sadde Varga Na Hor Rab Hath Saddi Dor) Dholna Tu Chann Mein Chakor Sadde Varga Na Hor Rab Hath Saddi Dor (Dholna Tu Chann Mein Chakor Sadde Varga Na Hor Rab Hath Saddi Dor) Dholna... (Everyone including the chicks are dancing to the song) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da (A crack was made to the cliff and split the whole group up) Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi (Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi) Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi (Duniya yaara rang-birangi' naal Paidi naye changi) Soonn yaara bole ek tara Mehndi Da Yaara (Everyone was back together from the earthquake) Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Tunak tunak Tun Da Da Da Tunak tunak Tun (All of the amigos are formed together and turned back to their real forms) *Everyone: *cheers* *Seller: That was bravo! *Hugh: Fantastic. *Ramón: See? We are the best singers on earth. *Hugh: I agree. *Seller: Fantistimo, those elements were awazing. *Ramón: As long we can get. We will use them on our enemies. *Hugh: Like when defeating Beny or something. (Meanwhile in Lord Guro's lair) *Lord Guro: Well, well, well. The Five Amigos will die by me. I will destroy them and Arbragah will be mine! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back in the town of Arbragah) *Ramón: So? What brings you here? *Black: I wonder if we have water or not. *White: Is there a pool there? *Ramón: No, there is a fruit shop where everyone can eat. *Black: So, this pear taste great. *White: Yeah. *Hugh: Can you learn any fromr your elements? *Ramón: As you may call it, *form fire* Fire. *Hugh: Whoa. *Raul: This is what a penguin can do. *Hugh: You use them in a song. Remember? *Nestor: Yes. *Lombardo: It's Tunak Tunak Tun. *Hugh: I get that. *Raul: This has to be one of them. *Hugh: We must do what we can to stop this "Lord Guro." *Ramón: What? Why would you ever stop him? *Hugh: But during since we met Lovelace's adopted dad, his uncle was planning to destroy Arbragah. *Raul: Oh no. This is bad. *Hugh: Come on, form into your elements. (The Five Amigos formed back into their elements forms) *Ramón: Let's go back to the palace. (Hugh and the Amigos are going after the palace. Meanwhile with Carmen at the forbidden place) *Carmen: Just junk, nothing to see is well done. *Lord Guro: So hello there. *Carmen: You again? *Lord Guro: You may notice something about Lovelace's true name Guru. He is named after my pun name Guro. *Carmen: What about Sven? *Lord Guro: His puffin colony moved to Antarctica and created Puffin-Land after losing their homes from the tornado. *Carmen: You learn it from us. *Lord Guro: Yes, even my brother ruled this place but not me, i will destroy Arbragah and take over Antarctica for all! *Carmen: No! What kind of person are you? *Lord Guro: Nothing! You can't tell me what to do! *Carmen: Tell me about What? *Lord Guro: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! *traps Carmen into the cage* *Carmen: Ramón! *Lord Guro: Now! I can finally get rid of you! (Back at the palace) *Ramón: Zoro! Something is coming bad! *King Zoro: What is it? *Kindsay: The skuas? *Hugh: No, Lord Guro has planned to destroy the whole colony. (Lord Guro arrives with Carmen trapped) *Ramón: Carmen! *Carmen: Ramón! *Lord Guro: Brother, i knew we would face together. *Lovelace: You showed up as a enemy and destroyed my homeland! *Hugh: That was Rockhopper-Land! *Lord Guro: Of course, someone discovered the lovestones when a little chick is hatched. *Lovelace: I first discovered them! I explain to the amigos about this when they were chicks! *Ramón: How could you? *Lord Guro: With my power, i will destroy everything that is done! *Hugh: You won't get away with this! We will have you defeated before you even try taking our home away from us! *Ramón: Don't worry, i'll battle him. (Ramón started to fight Lord Guro. Guro uses his dark power to shoot it at Ramón.) *Ramón: Now, take this fire! *uses fire beam at Guro* *Lord Guro: Ahhh! *Ramón: Don't you even deserve it! *Lord Guro: I have enough of you stupid adelie! You will end everything from my days! *Hugh: Isn't that the idea, to stop you from destroying everything? *Lord Guro: Why you chinstrap?! *Ramón: *uses his fire beam to Guro* *Lord Guro: OWW!!! NOT AGAIN! *Raul: Let's form! (The Five Amigos started to form their elements by using water, rock, ice and leaf) *Nestor: Okay Lord Guro, you're finish! *Hugh: Five elements, finish this menace! (Lord Guro uses his dark spear and finishes off the elements that the Amigos are using) *Ramón: No! *Lord Guro: Yes! My dream has come true, it is time to transform into my true form! *Hugh: You menace! (Lord Guro begins to transform into a genie-like ghost monster as Ramón started to image Guro that he is like Darksmoke) *Ramón: This can't be, he's like another Darksmoke. *King Zoro: Brother! You won't even get away with this! *Lord Guro: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW, I'M PERFECT THAN EVER! INTO MY LAIR, THE WORLD WILL BE TAKEN OVER BY ME! *Ramón: No! Lovelace, do something! *Lovelace: I will kill my uncle, he has almost killed everyone in my previous homeland when i got back here as an adult. *Lord Guro: OH LOVELACE, DO YOU REMEMBER HOW I EVEN FIRST MET YOU AS A CHICK? *Lovelace: What? (A flashback was shown in Rockhopper-Land when everyone was running as Lovelace as a chick was finding a way out and he found Lord Guro trying to kill him, but the elders attacked him with a ice sharp) *Lovelace: Mom! Dad! (Flashback ends) *Lord Guro: I killed your family. *Lovelace: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! *grab Guro and put him in the ground* *Hugh: Lovelace! *Lovelace: *ripped his rainbow sweater* MURRDER! I AM A INDIAN PERSON! NOT A ROCKIN' LOOKIN' PENGUIN LIKE YOU! *Sven: Lovelace! *Lovelace: OUT! *Sven: *become sad of losing his friend* *Kindsay: Lovelace, let him go. *Lovelace: *act like a evil person* No, i will destroy you on what you have done to my familly when they adopted me and recreated Rockhopper-Land for me! *Lord Guro: Calm down, i will destroy the Amigos that stole my hero role on defeating the skuas. *Lovelace: No. (Lord Guro freezes Lovelace with his ice powers) *Ramón: Lovelace! *Hugh: You genie monster! *King Zoro: That's it, back to the lamp! *Lord Guro: NEVER! *King Zoro: Uh oh. (The screen changes to King Zoro being prisoned in Lord Guro's lair) *King Zoro: What have i done. *Ramón: I don't even have Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo in my group, Hugh need to start a plan about this. *Hugh: I guess it's up to me then. *King Zoro: Yeah, it's up to you. *Hugh: Well, how can I help stop Lord Guro? *King Zoro: We must learn to escape. *Lovelace: Even Sven knows. *Sven: Come on, Carmen and Kindsay are in danger. Guro is planning to end the whole town and the ice. *Ramón: Okay, this is my last bendering. *use his fire powers to burn the chains* *Lovelace: Yes! This is the way out! *Sven: Now, we can go and stop Guro for all. *King Zoro: I have the lamp with me and this is gonna work to seal Guro away. *Hugh: Let's find a way to get the Adelie Amigos. *Sven: It has to be on the next room. (In the other prison room) *Lovelace: Hello? Is someone there? *Raul: Lovelace! *Nestor: Hugh! *Hugh: Yes, it's me, Hugh, I've come to get you out with our other friends. Together, we can stop Lord Guro and put him back in his rightful place. *Lombardo: But how do we get out? *King Zoro: I will use my magic powers to get you guys out. (King Zoro uses his magic powers to free the amigos out from the chains) *Raul: Now what? *King Zoro: Get ready, your final battle will start soon. (King Zoro turn the Amigos back to their indian clothes and transform into their elements form) *Ramón: Now we can stop Guro together. *Sven: Come on, everybody. Our time is running. (In the battle section of Lord Guro's lair) *Lord Guro: Ladies, before you join on my side, we will stop everyone from Arbragah and take over as the king's new ruler. *Carmen: You can't do that! *Kindsay: Let us out! *Lord Guro: You tell me to let me out! *Sven: Hey! I finally found you! *Lord Guro: Sven, Lovelace, Hugh, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and brother. You HAVE....ARRIVED? *Ramón: We are ending you now! *Hugh: Go back to the lamp where you belong. *Lord Guro: NO! (After slaping Hugh's lamp, the lamp breaks into 24 pieces) *Lovelace: Oh no. *Ramón: Guys, fix the lamp while we stop this ghost freak. *Lord Guro: You wouldn't say that to be. *Ramón: I have enough of you now! *Hugh: One way or the other, we will win this battle and put you in your rightful place! (Ramón uses his fire attack on Guro, Rinaldo uses his rock attack on Guro) *Lord Guro: NO! NO! NO! (Lombardo uses his leaf sword and cut many pieces on Guro) *Lombardo: I did it. (The pieces started to form back into a ghost) *Lord Guro: NOW I CAN GET RID ON ALL OF YOU! *Hugh: Not likely! We penguins will win this! (Nestor uses the wind to get rid of Lord Guro) *Lord Guro: AHHHHHH!!!!!! *Nestor: Raul, water him! (Raul uses his water power to defeat Guro) *Raul: Better now? *Lord Guro: NO! *Lovelace: Don't scream to me like that! *Lord Guro: Nephew, i can get rid of you! *King Zoro: Brother, cut it off. *Lord Guro: NEVER! *Sven: He's not like us. *Lovelace: Yeah, our lamp is almost fixed. *Hugh: And once it's fixed, we can imprison this monster in it for good. *Lord Guro: Oh *smash the floor* NO! *Ramón: Don't think about it. (Ramón fire Lord Guro up) *Lord Guro: AHHHHH!!!!!! I'M COVER WITH FIRE! *Hugh: Fixed. *King Zoro: Raul, freeze this lamp. *Raul: Sure. (Raul water the lamp and freezes it by making it new) *Raul: Done, take it Lovelace. *Lovelace: Alright, i got the lamp. Guro, you are going down! *Lord Guro: NO! *Lovelace: SEAL YOU AWAY! (The lamp opens up to seal Lord Guro away) *Lord Guro: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *sealed away in the lamp* *Hugh: Finally! He's gone. *Lovelace: Yes! My uncle is gone forever! *King Zoro: That should teach a lesson. (Lombardo free Carmen and Kindsay out of the cage) *Kindsay: Thanks Lombardo. *Ramón: Carmen! *Carmen: Ramón! *Hugh: And there back together. *Sven: So, Guro's evil plans are done and his lair will be abandoned. *Hugh: Yeah, good. *Ramón: Come on, we should leave by now. (After destroying his lair, back at the town of Arbragah, a ceremony was playing when the elephant seals are moving as King Zoro leading the ceremony) *Ramón: That was fun. *Hugh: It sure was. *Raul: Now since we're back together, everyone sure liked this trip. *Ramón: At least, it was a short vacation. *King Zoro: And now, OPEN SESAME! (The gate opens as everyone from Adelie-Land leaves) *Lovelace: Bye sister. Many of my friends need me like Mumble and Phoenix. *Kindsay: I'm sure you take care. *Lovelace: Wait Everyone! The man Lovelace is here! *Sven: And the Mighty Sven. (With the group) *Ramón: Carmen, without our forms, what can we do about them? *Carmen: Just use them sometimes if danger comes. *Ramón: Alright, i get this. (Everyone is now packing in a group, planning to return home in Adelie-Land, the sun was shining in the sky) THE END Trivia *The title is a parody of the song "Tunak Tunak Tun". *The title is a pun of 'dun dun dun'. *This episode have some elements to the film Aladdin and the game Shantae. *Here are the forms that the Amigos have in this episode. **Ramón is the fire element. **Raul is the water element. **Rinaldo is the rock element. **Nestor is the wind element. **And last, Lombardo is the leaf element. *This is the second episode where Mumble appear without Erik or Gloria after "The Cape Adare BBQ" in which he appeared only at the end. **Erik is however mentioned in this episode along with Phoenix, Mumble's brother. *The episode was originally titled as "I Dream of Carmen", but later changed to "Dunk Dunk Dun". **The original idea later moved to the forty-third episode "I Dream of Fishy", even Carmen didn't appear in the episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions